Life Of The Special Infected
by RiinShirosakii
Summary: A look in the life of the Smoker And The Hunter on there own battle for survival. Unexpected friends and new enimies awaits. Funsies.. Possible pairings, SmokerXHunter? Maybe.. I dont know let me know ne? xDD


"Usually, in things like this it always starts as a normal day in the life of the main character. Well its somewhat the same in my story since im telling it, Im Nick, im 16 years old with mediam length black hair. My eyes are green my shoe size is 6 and well im a zombie. Haha no really im serious im a 'special infected' as they say. A hunter to be precise i wear a grey hoodie with brown pants. Well rather than me going on about myself, allow me to exsplain my situation. This story's set in Manchester. I agree its not the sunniest place nor the cleanest but still its my home. Though in the year 2012 on April 4th at 6:38 AM Disaster stroke. A huge earthquake shaking the europian plate and effecting all its islands. Ever since then there's been small crack aloung the plate bondries of europe, and from them.. Well we dont really have a name for the smoke that emerged but we know it was the cause of death of nearly 48% Of England. The 48% That died all had the same symptoms.. they would vomit alot, have raging head ache's then as they slept they just. Died. After this the hole of England began to panick. Attempting to board planes and leave the country, though they were stopped. Some even attempted to sneak away by boat, but all were caught and imprisoned. Well i dont really know much details after that, heh since i found the answers on the internet. Anyways its the 18th of august now, And the suns about to set. I best be of then."

The last ounce of sun died down into the hills in the distance, a cold breeze filled the air and distant clangs and bangs were heard. From a alley way near the suburbs of manchester strong footsteps and loud sighing is all that can be heard. " Damn, Im still tired" Nick said tiredly to himself rubbing the back of his hood. He looked outside the alleyway wearily looking side to side at least twice, before emerging from the path to the front of a old busted factory. He knocked 6 times on the door and waited.. And waited.. Then impatiently kicked hard at the door causing it to fly open at full speed and bang furiously. "Woops" He said looking at the broken hinge. "Nick. Im going. To.. KILL YOU." Nick looked towards a landing over his head were he saw a tall brown haired man. Though you could tell by his features that he wasnt human. His tongue loosly hung from his mouth at a abnormal length. The man put a hand on the rail of the landing and jumped over it, firmly landing on the floor. He was alot taller than nick though he only seemed to be 18 or 19. Nick gulped and looked towards his feet, "Erm sorry about that Max i was kinda in a hurry.." As he looked up he could tell that the apolagy wasnt working as Max's eye was twitching and his tongue curling slighty as if tenced. Nick flinched slighty then pounced over him, doing a slight roll and landing on his feet crouched down. Max turned around, though he didnt seem as annoyed as he did a few minutes ago. "Fair do's" He said shrugging his shoulders. "Its not like i owned the place or anything." He walked past Nick with his head held high and his back in a up right position, walking toward a small desk with some files on it. "Seems there's only 15% of them left now. We have to hurry before they run out Nick." Knowing exsactly what he's talking about nick nodded and stood up, his back slightly bent down he looked detmermanly at his fist..

It was complete darkness outside now, it was also no longer quite and diserted. There were loud screams coming from all angles, sounds of gun shots and exsplosions filled the air. On a roof near to town, Nick and Max stood, looking towards the distance of this corrupted world. When voices were heard from the street below. Though they were almost wispering, special infected have very good hearing. "Its too quite around here" Said a young girl wearing pink, holding a shotgun in one hand and a pipe bomb in the other. "Dont worry about it zoe, i bet you it'll be alot louder when we get to the center of town." Laughed a tall man that appeared to be in his 30's with tatoo's all over his arms. He was also carrying a shotgun but he had a strange green vile in his pocket. They were obviously humans with the way they looked and talked. Max looked to Nick with a grin on his face. "This is great Nick" He whispered "If we can kill these two we can eat for a whole week straight." At the thought of food Nick hungrly smiled at Max clenching his fist and waiting for his signal. Looking around the surrounding area to see if it was clear he nodded to Nick, who then leaped silently to the oppesite building above the street. Max however stood still and crouched low againt the ground watching closley as Nick approched the two following closley with his bright yellow eyes..

Nick stopped directly above the two humans, taking short breathe's to be as quite as possible he closed his eyes tight.. Moments later a loud screech was heard the two humans jumped and span around to see Nick. Pouncing down from the building towards them, his eyes were a gloomy red colour, standing out like flashlights in the dark street. The tatood man reacts quicker than the girl, by holding his gun up ready to hit nick with it. Though this flexable hunter barly dodges it hitting straight into him. "Shit" spat Nick as he slid back, Jumping back to his feet he lunged again this time sucseeding, Nick pushed the man to the ground holding his shoulders tight and still before biting into his neck. Although before he can rip the flesh of completly Nick hears a 'Beep' Sound. He automaticly looks around for the beeping sounds were abouts, as it gets quicker he notices what it is and were. Loud footsteps begin to approach from the sound of it, it sounded like it was a crowd or mob. But it was far worse it was the horde..

"NICK!" Max shouted at the top of his voice down to the startled hunter, who was attemping to rip the pipe bomb that had been stuck to his arm. Becoming more and more panicked Nick forgets about the humans who were about to shoot him. As the horde came closer and the the sound of guns reloading filled the air, a more dangerous threat came.. The earth began to shake in time to the footsteps of a beast, Bot h Nick Max and the humans looks towards the up coming horde, the infected zombies from this deadly crowd began to be thrown up like ragdolls as if being knocked out of the way by something far bigger. -BOOM- Everyone caught sight of the huge beastly Tank. A huge infected that has muscles made specially to knock and punch away its enimies. You do not want to get on the wrong side of this beast. Though while consentrating on the up coming tank, Nick remembered the pipe bomb and just as he did. -BANG- .A huge exsplosion. Max's face whent pale, his eyes widened as the smoke cleared he saw Nick lying unconcious abit further down the street. Relieved he looked towards were the exsplosion was. There was the tank standing tall not even the least bit effected by the blast. Thats when Max realised, The tank must of ripped the bomb of as his pushed Nick out of the way!?

The tank looked up towards the roof were Max was standing, he then cupped a hand around his mouth and shouted, "That was a close one eh?" In a scottish accsent, much to Max's suprice. The tank then looked towards the humans with a stare that put shivers down there spine. He roared loudly at them. Dropping there guns they ran down a small alleyway at the side of the road. The tank sighed "Good choice". At this point Max had already gotton down to the street putting Nick onto his back, He walked towards the tank cautiously. "Thanks for that, he would of been a gonner if you hadnt of came" The tank looked down at Max then smiled. "It was my pleasure, i dont really like violance" Max chuckled slightly at the thought of a 'soft and caring' Tank. "Im Terry by the way." The Tank put his hand out friendly. "Im Max its nice to meet you" They both shook hands when Nick began to open his eyes slightly, though still dazed from being flung at full force across the street. "Ah looks like your friends waking up, Sorry to have hit you so hard there" Terry said whilst smiling cheerfully. Max looked to Terry "Why dont you come round to are place for a drink? We owe you one" He laughed slightly rubbing the back of his head. "Sure ide love to" Smiled Terry "Lead the way." And so the three Special infected began there trek back. Though unaware of the trouble's they will face going back there..


End file.
